


Feeding the Rush

by apckrfan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire needs to feed the rush of having survived, finding out that Peter jumped off the building not knowing he'd survive, that her friend and family doesn't remember. The Haitian's in the right place at the right time.</p><p>SPOILERS: Through Fallout (1x11). AU as far as what transpires between Claire & The Haitian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding the Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for LJ community [mature_heroes](http://community.livejournal.com/mature_heroes) challenge #4: Alternate Universe. It also fulfilles LJ community [Heroes50](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes50) prompt #27: Life.

"I'm already keeping secrets. Isn't that answer enough?" she asked. She shook her head, though, not really wanting an answer to her question.

She turned to face him, catching him by surprise most likely that she even tried. Then again, he wasn't here to hurt her. 

She pressed her body into his, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He gave a startled sound at first, but he didn't fight or make any effort to stop her. She groaned softly when he finally started kissing back. 

She was no expert and he seemed to understand that and let her set the pace. She was enjoying the taste of him, the feel of his lips on hers, the scent of his cologne all combining to give her pleasure. She wanted to go slow, savor her first real kiss - because she didn't count Brody's - but the events of the past few days seemed to tell her to do otherwise. 

She quickly worked the buttons on his shirt, parting her lips to explore his mouth and lips with her tongue as she did. She made quick riddance of it, pushing it open and peeling it away from his frame so she could touch him. Hand to chest. Hand to stomach. Hard, chiseled, sexy as hell, and she wanted to feel more of him. 

Thoughts of Brody, Jackie, Sylar, danger, death, invincibility, and just about everything else flew out the window when he finally did something in return. His tongue met hers as he slid his arms around her, easing his hands along the small of her back to cup her ass. 

She broke the kiss to breathe, resting her cheek against his jaw. 

"Claire," he whispered. 

"Don't," she murmured against his neck. 

"All right." 

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She should have been embarrassed. Her room so obviously belonged to what and who she was. Either he didn't notice or was too nice to say anything. 

"What is it you want?" 

"I don't know," she said and he arched an eyebrow at her. "Just something, anything, whatever you want." 

He kissed her then. "What I want may surprise you." 

"Show me," she said, lowering her mouth to his chest. She kissed him there, finding one of his nipples and taking it into her mouth, in between her teeth. He gave a soft hiss and she couldn't help but smile. 

"You like that," she murmured, blowing a puff of air across the nipple. 

"Yes." 

She slid lower, loving the feel of him hovering over her as she did. She kissed and bit him everywhere, growing bolder at the sounds he made. She dropped her hands to the waistband of his pants, working the top button and then lowering the zipper. It seemed to take forever. She felt the muscles of his stomach quiver a little when the zipper was finally open as far as it could go. 

"You are making me so hard." 

She giggled softly and slid her body even lower underneath his, her mouth grazing his stomach with kisses. And then she found what she wanted. She pushed his pants down over his hips. She'd never forget that moment, seeing a man's cock for the first time. He was hard and thick and she wanted to touch it, taste it, feel it on her and inside of her. She kissed his tip and he cried out. 

"Shh," she whispered, kissing the tip again, taking some of the bulbous head into her mouth. 

"Claire," he murmured as she released him from her mouth to say, "fuck me." 

"What?" 

"I know you heard me," she whispered, tilting her head back so she could meet his gaze as he looked down at her. "I'll be clearer, though. Fuck my mouth." 

"I could hurt you." 

"You didn't just say that? About me?" 

"With me on top of, above you, like this I could go too deep." 

"Just fuck me, please. I want to feel you sliding in and out of my mouth." 

She tilted her head back again, taking his tip into her mouth. She didn't think he was going to do it. He hesitated for so long, but then she felt him thrust his cock just a little further into her mouth. Her hands went to his hips, sliding behind him to his ass and he moaned as he pulled out so she couldn't get her lips around the head at all. 

She gave a muffled groan as he slid inside of her mouth again, deeper this time. She licked and sucked him, feeling him slide into her mouth. She tasted him and wanted more. He slid deeper, a little too deep and she gave a muffled sound as she struggled to breathe around him. He pulled back and then slid back in again, almost to the same spot but not quite. As if he knew just how far to thrust into her mouth. 

She slid a hand between his legs, cupping his sac and letting a fingertip graze his opening. He pulled back then, almost wildly and she thought maybe she'd done something wrong. Taken it too far. She wasn't sure what the rules were here, wasn't sure she wanted there to be any. 

He slid down the length of her body until they were face to face and he kissed her. 

"I would not have lasted much longer," he whispered as explanation before going lower. 

Over her breasts where he kissed each one to the point her nipples were painfully hard and craving his attention. Lower still, between her legs where he gave back what she'd given him. She clutched the bedding beneath her with her fists as he thrust his tongue into her tight opening, slick from not just his tongue but from arousal. He found her clit then, thrusting a finger inside of her as he sucked on it. 

"Oh God," she murmured as she felt her release build. He backed off a little and she thought he wasn't going to let her come, but he didn't stop and brought her off easily. She arched her hips off the bed, rubbing herself against his mouth, drawing his finger in deeper as the orgasm took her. 

He slid up then, positioning himself between her legs. She glanced at his cock, finding it hard to believe she'd taken him as deep into her mouth as she had. He was so hard and thick and then he was there, pressing against her opening. 

He was careful, so careful, gently pushing in and thrusting back out until she'd gotten used to the feel of him. He grabbed her hips as he arched back a little and thrust past her barrier, causing her to cry out. 

"You are so tight," he whispered, eyes closed as he pulled out of her again. 

"I know." 

"Tight and wet, you feel so good gripping me as if you want to take all of me into you." 

"I do," she whispered, arching her hips off the bed to meet his thrust. 

"You want me deeper?" 

"Yes," she hissed. 

"You want me to fuck you as I did your mouth?" 

"Yes," she cried out, not sure she could stand it if he kept talking and didn't act. 

He watched her, writhing from pleasure, body covered in a light sheen of perspiration due to not just excitement but her enthusiastic participation. He was either an incredibly lucky guy or having the worst best dream he could remember. Her father killing him aside if they were caught, he couldn't recall sex this good in a while. 

She felt good and was as responsive as hell. That wasn't all, though. Her need for him to fuck her was arousing as most anything he'd encountered. It was tempting, especially knowing he couldn't hurt her to push her to the limits. At least not permanently. Maybe it was male ego, but there was a part of him that wanted to see just how far he could push before she'd stop him. 

So, he did what he assumed most men in his position would do, gave her what she wanted. He thrust into her as deep as he could go. She not only took it, but she thrust against him as she had been doing as he pulled out and prepared to do it again. 

He took hold of her legs then, propping them up against his shoulders so he could go deeper still. She gave a loud cry with the first thrust, as he held nothing back. He felt her body clench around him, watched her face as the orgasm worked its way through her body. 

Her eyes were glazed with desire. He imagined his looked much the same way. A responsive woman was the ultimate turn-on in his experience. 

"Do I need to cover your mouth?" 

Her eyes widened a little and she bit her lower lip, as if debating how to answer the question. 

"You'd like that?" 

She didn't say anything, but nodded her head a little. If he hadn't been watching closely he probably would have missed it. He slid one of his hands over her mouth, ensuring she had room to breathe through her nose. 

She clenched around him then as he thrust into her and he had to bite his lip to stop from being too loud himself. She felt too good. Deep and hard was a great way to fuck, but as tight as she was it also meant he wasn't going to last much longer. 

He wasn't stupid enough to assume it was him that she desired. She'd had a traumatic few days and needed to do something that wasn't steeped in death and blood. Something to help her forget her friend had died in her place. 

He was a means to an end, at the right place and time. And he was getting good sex out of the deal. If he played his cards right and gave her what she wanted maybe she'd seek him out again. Out of want for him not just need in general. 

She murmured something against his hand. Only when she licked his hand did he draw it away. 

"More," she said. "There!" 

He stopped thinking about anything but the here and now, focusing on how good she felt around his cock. Tight and wet, accepting his thrusts no matter how deep and hard he slid into her. Her eyes widened and she gave a muffled groan as he hit the spot again. It was easier to find on some people. Then again, she seemed to be one big erogenous zone so finding just one spot didn't seem to be necessary. 

He lifted his hand from her mouth, replacing it with his as he came right on top of her orgasm. He might have been able to hold out a little longer without that, but the feel of her coming around him was just too much. 

She ran a foot along his calf almost lazily as he remained inside of her, riding out the orgasm. He slid his mouth to her neck, kissing her there before moving to her ear. 

"Fucking someone shouldn't be that much work," he said with a soft laugh. 

"Are you complaining?" 

Judging by her tone, she knew full well he was doing nothing of the sort. 

"No." 

"That's good, because you might just get to again." 

"I would not complain were such an opportunity to arise again." 

She giggled then. "Well, that's kind of up to you, whether it rises again. Isn't it?" 

"You mean now?" 

"Well, yeah, what did you think I meant? Two weeks from now?" 

"If he hasn't coming bursting through the door with a shotgun by now, he's not going to." 

"Unlike you, I do not heal instantaneously. I need a few minutes at least to recover." 

"Take your time," she said, reaching between his legs. "I'll know when you're ready again." 

He gave a soft groan. "I guess you will," he murmured, kissing her neck as she stroked him. She didn't seem to mind he wasn't hard and didn't get that way instantly. Not hard enough to do anything anyway. 

"Can I be on top this time?" 

"I think you've earned the right to be wherever you want to be." 

"Good," she said. "Because I'm going to ride you hard." 

She gave a soft laugh. Evidently, she noticed at the same time he did that his cock reacted very positively to that comment. 

"And then," she said, leaning in to kiss his ear. She gave him a not so gentle squeeze, which he didn't mind at all at the moment. "I'm going to stop just short of letting you come." 

"Why?" he managed to choke out. 

"I want you behind me." 

He drew her on top of him. He was more than ready to go again. 

"This is your lucky day then. I happen to be a fan of both those positions." 

"I suppose it's my turn to ask you if you can keep a secret." 

He chuckled then as she slid her slick entrance against his length, working at getting both of them ready again. 

"I assure you I won't tell a soul." 

~The End~ 


End file.
